Until The World Ends
by YourLonelyNightmare
Summary: There are so many myths relating to the end of time, but, there are not many stories about what if people actually survived the apocalypse. What would happen exactly? No one really knows... Sacrifice? War? Peril? Love?


**YOLO! lol I have been saying that a lot lately xP Sooooooo... I'm back ya'll with a brand new fanfic that, on the poll, had a fair share of the votes :) and I am happy to announce Apocalypse! Can't wait to read your guys's reactions to this story in the comments!**

**Just to let you know... the poll is still open and I want to see more votes people! LET GO PEOPLE LETS GO!**

**Sorry I didn't have much to say... I'm kinda tongue tired right now...**

**OH! wait, I wanted to tell you guys about what's going on with my other story "In Love with a Criminal". Well... I've been working on the next chapter but I'm actually collaborating with the lovely lady that won the contest so I'm waiting to hear back from her, once I do, then I will release the next chapter. Hang in there people, I have something great in store for you lovely peoples!**

**So without further or due...**

_**Until the World Ends**_

**I sadly do not own Austin and Ally because if I did then they would be married right now... I know, weird right? o.O**

**I also do not own Radioactive by Imagine Dragons (I wish -_- ...)**

**I'm finished ranting... enjoy!**

* * *

Austin and Ally

Until the World Ends

Chapter 1 ~ "This is it, the Apocalypse"

* * *

_**Summary:**_

_The world seemed barren._

_ There was rubble covering every inch of the ground, the sky grey and ominous, wind stung my ears as I stared up into his soft eyes. Somehow in this world that has crumbled around me as I watched it fall, become the most comforting place for me. His arms protectively wrapped around my waist as I snuggled into him, our gazes were locked, nothing else seemed to matter. It didn't matter that the world was falling apart with me toiled inside, it didn't matter my life is doomed to thrive in a matter of time, it didn't matter that life itself was practically about to cease to exist, I was home... within his ever loving arms.  
_

_"Are you ready love?" He gently whispered, he tightened his grip around me as if he were about to lose me, and as of right now, I'm almost positive that that might happen._

_"Ready."_

* * *

**Ally's POV:**

A scream erupted from my throat as I ran through debris, my house was crumbling to the ground, and I was trapped inside. My feet were swollen from the pebbles that were wedged into my bare feet as I ran, ash and dust covered me from head to toe, and coughs ripped through me as the smoke and dust filled my lungs. This is not what I planned on happening today.

Another scream burst through me when part of my roof fell in front of me which resulted in myself sliding to a halt. New tears were falling down my face in fear, this was so unreal, my home was falling apart, literally. I began to hyperventilate which definitely will not help me with my asthma, but I was so scared. I don't know what was happening, one moment I was innocently playing with my baby brother when the ground stared to rumble, and the frame of our house started to shake.

Wait a minute...

My brother, my father...

NO!

My eyes grew wide at the realization that I had no idea where they were. "BRANDON! DADDY!" I screamed, the edge of insanity laced in with my voice. I was scared, but now I'm just plain frightened. I searched around frantically, hoping to just catch a glimpse of them, at this point anything would comfort me so long as I knew where they were.

"DADDY!" I screamed once again, but this time I turned around running deeper into the house. My mission instantly switched from trying to save myself by finding a way out to saving my family by running even deeper into this mess.

"Brandon!" I sobbed, still running, running, helplessly running through a living nightmare. I looked around again trying to find something to comfort me, anything, but again there was nothing, just ash and debris. I was full on sobbing now as I sunk down to the floor, I give up. I curled up into a ball letting the tears free falling from my heavy eyes. I screamed, I yelled, I sobbed, I did whatever felt right at the moment. I wanted the Earth to open up and swallow me whole, I want my safe haven back.

I closed my eyes, sealing them shut from the nightmare that is reality. I tried to flood my mind with memories of my family before my mother died, all the impotent moments, my eighth grade graduation, when my brother was born, the time our whole family sat around the Christmas tree singing along to the radio as we exchanged presents, the memories that mattered the most to me.

A faint smile graced my bleeding lips remembering the times I had something worth fighting for. Those were the times I felt most whole and complete, the times I need to relive now, in a time of peril. Please God, turn back the clock...

My thoughts were knocked out by the overwhelming force that collided with my legs. My eyes snapped open and a screamed ripped though my throat again, but this time I screamed so hard I tasted blood. I tried to sit up but I realized my legs were pinned underneath a large pile of pieces from my house, I could not move. My left leg had sharp pain running up and down it as I tried to yank it out from the parts of the roof.

"HELP!" I screamed for the millionth time today, I don't think anyone could in fact hear my pleas and cries for help, but I kept screaming, that little ounce of hope still burned within me.

I laid there, struggling for my life, it felt like eternity. I need my fairy tale, I need my knight in shinning armor to come and save me from the clutches of my nightmare. Even though my mind told me that that would never happen, and that I would die here in my childhood home, but my heart said otherwise. I clung onto that sliver of hope and believed that I would win this battle.

That is, until I was knocked out cold.

My mind had won.

* * *

"Miss, miss are you okay?" voices whispered in my mind. Am I dead? All I can see I nothing but blackness.

"She's not responding." The voice said once again. I heard feet shuffle beside me, a breath filled my lugs, and realization hit me... I wasn't dead.

"Wait, look!" Someone exclaimed, I hear more shuffling and a hand lifted my head up then placed it down on a more comfortable surface. A fit of coughed erupted from my lungs after taking sharp breaths of the filthy air.

"She's alive.." The guys closest to me breathed as if he were in awe.

"How is that even possible? We found her practically dead." Another voice spoke up.

"She is a living miracle." The voice closest to me spoke once again. I slowly began to open, my curiosity was just too much to bare for me. Who are these people that were supposedly my knights in shinning armor?

"Her eyes are opening!" My vision made out a figure of a boy, he looks no younger than me, he had messy blond hair that feel into his chocolate brown eyes, his face was covered in ash and dust, but he held a kind smile.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he scanned my face, he seemed to be finding any traces of disbelief, to find any evidence of illusions.

"I'm okay." I stated, my voice cracking. Silence feel upon us, no one dared to break the vibe. It wasn't awkward, it was peaceful. It was as if everyone was trying to comprehend our situation, trying to understand what we were supposed to do next. My mind was littered with thoughts, what is going to happen now? Why does life seem to hate me? What the hell is going on?

My mind was racing with questions, I don't think anyone really could make out what was happening to our perfect world. Why must life be so complicated, why is it like I only see part of the picture when in reality, the full picture is just awaiting to be reviled? I want my family back, I want my perfect life back.

My family...

"I have to find them, I just have to!" I yelled out of nowhere, I cut the silence. I just remembered my father and my brother somewhere out there, and I don't know where they are...

I pushed myself up quickly, not caring that my whole body was sore, or my left leg felt like someone someone burned me then began to stab my leg repetitively.

"What are you doing?!" The boy with the blond hair exclaimed leaping into action, he grabbed my forearm trying to hold me back. I was very unsteady on my feet, excruciating pain flowed up and down my body, but I didn't care, I need to find the only family I have left.

"I need to find them!" My whole body was aching, excruciating pain shot up through my body as I stood, I nearly collapsed, but I didn't care.

"You aren't going anywhere." He stated bluntly, he was serious. The boy held his grip on me as a struggled to escape, but it was no use as he was stronger then I could ever be.

"Look around you." He said, that captured my attention, and for the first time I actually paid attention to my surroundings. I observed all the people around me, there was a couple sitting across from me, the man had his arms wrapped protectively around the woman as she sobbed into him, he whispered sweet nothings into her ears trying desperately to calm her down. I looked further down down the tunnel and saw a young girl wrapped in a blanket, she was sucking on her thumb with a fresh cut running across her forehead. And right beside me was a boy about my age, he had his knees tucked underneath his chin and his head propped up on his arms, tear fell from his sorrow filled eyes. All these people, they all had their own stories, their own problems and tribulations.

"Where are we?" I whispered, I was standing in a dark dreary tunnel surrounded by unknown people after my world practically crumbled around me. I wanted to know how or why I got here.

"Well," he sighed coming up behind me, he supported my frail body as he sat me back down against the wall, he then continued to situate himself beside me.

A few beats pass...

"After all the destruction had ended, after the ground finished rumbling, after all the chaos." He took in a breath, "A few guys and I all found each other and we decided to search around and find survivors, we only found ever one that is in here now." He finished. I looked around, there wasn't many people here, only a handful of people.

"But... where are we?" I asked again. She scanned the premises again before answering my question.

"We are down in the sewers. We just decided that it would be be better cover then a building or something if the... destruction starts again." I looked into his eyes, there I saw fearlessness, as if he could look danger in the face and mock it.

He did look danger in the face and mock it.

But, I could tell he was hiding something, something that you couldn't catch if you didn't look hard enough, it was fear. I couldn't understand this boy, he was unreadable, but his emotions shown though. Why? That's a question i want answered.

"So, what's your name?" He asked me breaking the silence.

"Ally, yours?" I want to know who my Knight in shinning armor is.

"Austin."

* * *

**I really hope that made sense o.O It took my a long time to write this because my work kept getting erased and I had to keep writing it :( oh well :) At least it's finished :D Hope you enjoyed! Please comment/favorite/follow!**

_**~YourLonelyNightmare~**_


End file.
